


A Quiet Violence

by IAmUnwrittenWords



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Basically an excessive kabedon, F/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUnwrittenWords/pseuds/IAmUnwrittenWords
Summary: A compromise to make Hori happy and Miyamura violence-free.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 321





	A Quiet Violence

“Hey, Hori?” Miyamura rolled his pencil across the library table to get his girlfriend’s attention.

“Hm?” Hori glanced up from her notebook. 

“Why do you get so happy when I yell and smack you?”

“It’s exciting,” Hori replied immediately, flicking the pencil back at him. “It’s a side of you that I only see directed towards other people. And—” One corner of her lips twitched up into a semi-smile. “—I want to experience every side of you.”

“That would be romantic if it wasn’t about domestic abuse.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Shouting and hitting your partner is the definition, so it definitely feels like it.” Miyamura murmured. He twirled his pencil between his fingers before plopping it into his pencil case. “And I feel awful afterward. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hori sighed and flipped her notebook close. “It’s not the violence, but more so how you look? I like how determined and confident your face gets.”

“So I should just look more determined and confident? I can do that.”

“No, it’s not _just_ that. There’s also… an energy about you? It’s hard to explain.” Hori shrugged, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. Honestly, it wasn’t too hard to explain. It felt _dangerous_ , even though she knew she was safe. It felt _terrifying_ to be overpowered so easily. It felt _genuine_ , like he didn’t have to hold back how he felt. She knew she was jealous and short-tempered and stubborn, so it felt _good_ to be treated in kind. It felt like the best way to ask for _forgiveness._ “Anyways, lunch is almost over; let’s start heading back.”

Humming slightly, Miyamura grabbed his things and followed after her. But… an energy? He kind of understood, but not fully. The only person who saw, as Hori called it, _that side of him_ was Shindou, so it was an energy he only had around his middle school friend. Maybe a mix of frustration, embarrassment, and just not giving a fuck? Was that what Hori found exciting? He could do that. There were a ton of things about Hori that frustrated him: the way her fingertips barely danced across his palm when she wanted to hold hands, the way her laughter made his heart swell with the simple joy of hearing it, the way her smile made him love her more with each passing second. She was incredibly unfair! He should be allowed to cover her with kisses, just to show how much she frustrated him.

Would now be a good time to try? There were still a couple of minutes before class started. Miyamura quickly looked around, just to make sure no one was nearby. The weather was nice today, so nobody stayed inside like the two of them. The moment was right. He took a deep breath and grabbed Hori’s wrist.

“Miya-” The second half of his name was sharply pushed from Hori’s lungs as her back hit the wall. Her vision blinked out, and the next thing she saw was Miyamura. He was beautiful, eyes filled with something akin to cold fury. She felt his weight pressing down, trapping her between him and the wall with no escape. This was different. A _good_ different. Hori could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, either from surprise or excitement.

“Miya-” Again, his name was cut in half with a short gasp as Miyamura yanked back on some of her hair.

“Shut up.” Miyamura did his best to keep his voice level, but his words came out deep and gravelly. He didn’t think this through, and he could already feel a sort of guilt creeping in. Was Hori okay? He shouldn’t have slammed her against the wall so hard. And even though he was rougher when styling, was it alright to pull her hair? He was failing the _not giving a fuck_ part, but it was only because he cared so, so much. But, he’s already started, so might as well keep going.

“I don’t want to hurt you-” He tapped his fingertips against her cheek, “-like this. I can’t always give you what you want. But, I think…” Slowly trailing his hand down her neck, Miyamura rested his palm over the dip of her collarbone. He could feel the quick pace thrumming just below her skin. It was cute. With a small smirk, he dipped his head and pressed a kiss against her throat. Slowly, incredibly slowly, he peppered kisses up towards her ear. “...I should get what I want.”

Hori could not stop shaking. For the first time, she was in danger. Not physically, but she was going to be swallowed up by Miyamura’s wants. He never wanted to hit her, but _this_ , oh this was something he craved down in his bones. His whole body screamed out with a bottomless hunger that she wanted so badly to sate. Her hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt, urging him to move even closer. “A-and what do you want?”

For a moment, the space between them barely contained the soft, trembling sound of their breathing. Miyamura pulled away, just so he could see Hori’s face. They locked eyes, and Hori quickly looked away. What did he want? _He wanted to see her_. Gently, he tilted her chin so she would face him again. _He wanted to touch her._ Both of his hands moved to her cheeks, holding her in place. _He wanted to kiss her_.

Their lips barely brushed together when the school bell rang. The two of them could hear the front doors opening down the hall, and, reluctantly, they untangled. Hori combed her fingers through her hair, setting everything back to how it was before. Miyamura smoothed out his shirt, just so he would look as presentable as he was that morning. And they started walking to class.

“Ah, so,” Miyamura’s voice melted back into his soft tenor. “Did that have the same kinda energy?”

“What?”

“Ah, I was trying to replicate that energy without actually hitting or yelling! Was it close?”

“Well…” No, it wasn’t. But seeing Miyamura’s shy smile… It was something more precious. “I-I don’t know! I guess you’ll just have to try again, and I’ll let you know! We have to get to class!”

_Oh._ Miyamura couldn’t help but notice how Hori blushed as she walked away. He hummed to himself, absolutely pleased with his results. _I guess I’ll just have to try again._

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY, I haven't written in years. But I'm super pumped for the new Horimiya anime coming out in winter. So, pls be gentle and enjoy.


End file.
